Let The Tears Say Goodbye
by Nuttyginger
Summary: The end of the world is coming and no one can stop it, this is how i think the gang will die.


Sorry about writing a morbid story but I have just failed my Physics higher prelim AGAIN so I am feeling really crap!!!  
Disclaimer: Don't sue, they don't belong to me. Instead they belong to Joss and David as well as all those rich folks at WB, Fox, and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy! if you wish to sue me take my education, for all it's worth.  
Set in no particular time frame except my own. These characters exists in my universe. i.e. one where Joss has put Angel and Cordelia together and Buffy and Spike as well! Enjoy  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Let The Tears Say Goodbye  
********************************  
  
Let It Be Told And Listen Now  
This World Will Go On No More  
The Skies Will Burn  
And The Mountains Will Crumble  
The Defender Will Die   
And Her Followers Humbled  
Life Will Live No Longer  
The Immortal World Will End  
The Warrior Fights On  
He Lives For A World He Defends  
But Hope Is Futile  
No One Will Be Spared  
Let Them Say Goodbye  
To All They Have Loved And Cared  
For The World Is Left Barren  
And All Are Dead Their Eyes Are Closed  
Praying For What Remains Unsaid  
So This I Tell You  
For I Have Seen  
All The World  
And All It Has Been  
  
They lay together on the bed, hearing nothing but the roar of impending doom. Angel and Cordelia slept intertwined in each other. They had tried for months to find the answer to stop the final Armageddon but had found nothing. When Buffy and Spike had died they both gave up hope. After all 'Hope is futile'.   
  
The prophecy had been uncovered when Giles had been sent some books from the councils archive in a hope he could translate where others had failed. Giles had died before the books even reached him, he died in a car accident when an earthquake struck, the Hellmouth ruptured and the gates let the demons loose. He didn't die alone. Willow was on her way to LA with Giles to stop the second Hellmouth opening but they had failed and it was up to Angel, Cordelia and Wesley to stop it. Wesley had stood by the mouth chanting a sealing spell, but the vortex had grown to powerful and sucked him in. Cordelia had finished the chanting sealing both the vortex and Wesley in hell. Angel knew what a life time in hell was like with a soul, he watched as Wesley slipped away. He watched Wesley swallowed the vile, which each were given to ensure a quick death or if the waiting got too much there was an easier way out. His grave sat on the site of the sealed Hellmouth, a tribute to an early attempt to save the world.  
  
With Giles, Willow and now her second watcher dead, Buffy was losing control. When Giles and Willow died she headed into a downward spiral of pain and anger. She killed the demons that escaped in fury and grew careless in her ways. One demon had proved too much for her, fighting already with shattered ribs and a broken arm, the demon had ripped her to pieces leaving the blood to seep out of her body. They had saved her life but even her Slayer healing left her vulnerable. She was lying in her lovers arms after at last reaching an understanding with those that she had loved in the past. She lay in Spikes arms as he listened to her strangled breath, the clot entering her heart and taking her life. He calmly wondered outside into the street and watched the sun rise, his first sun rise in over a century, his ashes fluttering silently to the ground in the empty street. Angel and Cordelia had buried them together on the cemetery hill with Willow and Giles. They had found a peace in death where none had existed in life.   
  
Xander left next, not being able to take death of Willow then Buffy, drowning in his pain of what he didn't say or do. He was found by his parents in his treasured apartment. A bottle of Scotch lay on the floor next to an empty bottle of sleeping tablets. He looked so peaceful.  
  
Then the floods came killing millions of innocent people, pawns in lifes' game. No matter how much Riley had blamed Buffys love for Angel for their break-up, he still loved her as he suffocated in a landslide after being sent to Bangladesh to help with the rescue where a tidal wave wiped out half the population. He never learned of Buffys letter explaining her love and her apologies.  
  
In LA, Cordelia helped pick up the pieces of losing Wesley and Angels heart as he ached when he buried Buffy but they fought on. Angel fought the demons that plagued his world and his soul. His triumph came too little too late as Angelus finally gave up his hold over Angels soul giving Angel a little comfort in the darkening world. They fought the demons in Sunnydale trying to rescue what hope the people of the troubled town had.  
  
Faith, having been released on parole, fought for her own redemption along side Cordelia, Gunn and Angel. Faith and Gunn had found shelter in each others darkness when fighting for the light. Their flames no longer burning brightly with hatred instead burned with passion for each other. They had been out on patrol and slaying together when an Impathe' demon attacked the them. He rammed Gunn into a concrete wall, stunning him, before the demon wrapped his green scared hands around his neck. Faith screamed as the snapped echoed through her bones. She stood in front of the Impathe' demon and begged for it to kill her. She had seen so much death and caused most of it, watching as her first real love died in front of her, extinguishing her fire. The demon obliged by back handing her into the concrete wall, a spike severing her spinal cord in two before she slumped, dead, to the ground.  
  
Angel and Cordelia were the only ones left to buried the last of their friends. They realised that their battle wound never be won and they were only holding back an advancing tide. They finally returned to LA leaving the demons to reeked their havoc, they would perish soon as well. Angel couldn't bear the pain of death anymore knowing that his new found love, Cordelia, would be the next. He had walked out onto the roof several minutes before the sun rose. A haggard Cordelia had ventured up to the roof, hearing scuffles above the office, she found Angel curled up on the cold tarmac, his eyes red from tears and his face twisted as every part of his body willed him to live on. Cordelia pleaded with him not to leave her alone, to die alone. She didn't want to have to pick up his ashes as she did with Spikes. He looked into her eyes to see the pain and misery and lack of hope that he had. He walked off the roof smelling death and destruction in the air.  
  
And now, here they were lying on the couch slowly waking to the last day of humanity, of demons, of Life. Cordelia woke to the false warmth of Angels sweater. She listened to the silence that roared in her ears, the world taking it's final breath.   
  
"Angel, do you believe in heaven?" She whispered scared to disturb the airiness that surrounded them.  
  
"I have to. I've been to Hell and I have to think after all this there has to be somewhere where we all go and there is peace. It's need rather than belief." He kissed her forehead.  
  
They huddled together as the roar started up again. The world exhaled and began her final journey of unknowness. The roar deafened only those left alive to hear it. Light cascaded around them as it became unbearable for both. The last thing she heard was a whispered 'Goodbye'. The last thing she felt was warm silky tears on her cheek, not even sure if they were her own or her lovers as they faced death together. It came at last. Then there was nothing. There was Peace.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Sorry about that but sometimes you just have to write what you feel, in an abstract way! Tell me what you think, please. Oh and anyone got any physics advise apart from QUIT, please E-MAIL ME, please.  
Nuttyginger. 


End file.
